Besos de amanecer
by Elphyra
Summary: Ella estaba enferma, o eso decía. Él estaba lesionado, o esto parecía. Quizá era la coincidencia, quizá querían unos minutos de cercanía. Porque la cocina de la Madriguera también es un lugar ideal para que James y Rose se encuentren a escondidas. Reto "Una generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a _Jotaká_ (menos el amor de James y Rose).

Participa al reto "Una generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

**Es la continuación de "_Su prima_", una viñeta de menos de 1000 palabras. No es obligatorio leerla para enterarse de nada de aquí, pero como lo he escrito pensando en que era la continuación de aquello, lo recomiendo.**

**¡A leer!****  
**

* * *

**Besos de amanecer**

* * *

El reinado del invierno se asomaba encima de una casa, en otros tiempos pequeña pero por entonces con un nombre de pisos y una forma que hacían que pareciese imposible que la edificación se mantuviese de pie. Pero lo hacía. Porque la familia que vivía en ella era magica.

Era la noche más fría del año y en la Madriguera todos estaban durmiendo. En una de las habitaciones de la casa dormían las tres chicas más pequeñas de la casa: Rose, Lily y Roxanne. La habitación estaba en penumbra y pese a la oscuridad, Rose podía adivinar algunas formas de la habitación que tiempo atrás perteneció a su tía.

La habitación era pequeña y Rose era la única que dormía en la cama (porque estaba un poco enferma) y las dos primas menores dormían en colchonetas por el suelo. A los pies de la cama de Rose había una ventana que estaba entreabierta y permitía que la luz entrara. Debía ser el amanecer, unas horas más tarde se levantarían para celebrar el día de Navidad y Rose no podía cerrar los ojos y dormir. Maldecía interiormente la menstruación porque en ésta ocasión la ponía un poco de mal carácter.

Oyó pasos que andaban por los pasillos de la Madriguera; por el pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación pudo adivinar la chica. Al lado de la habitación en la que dormían las primas pequeñas habían habilitado otra cambra porque como la familia se había ampliado de maneras considerables, en situaciones como el día de Navidad, ya no cabían todos ahí. En ésta habitación dormían los cinco primos que quedaban; porque Teddy ya dormía con Victoire en una cama de matrimonio.

Rose se removió en la cama de manera que pudiera ver la puerta entre-abierta y el pasillo de detrás (porque Lily tenía un poco de claustrofobia, cosa que sin duda había dejado mella en su carácter). Unos segundos más tarde, una sombra pasó por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido (aunque en otras circunstancias habría hecho menos) y sin detenerse delante de la puerta de las chicas. A Rose le palpitó el corazón: sin siquiera verle la cara, sólo por sus andares, ya sabía quien era.

* * *

James no podía dormir. Jugando el último partido de Quidditch antes de Navidad en el colegio se había lesionado y por esto ahora tenía la muñeca vendada. Y le dolía porque no se podía dormir con la posición en la que siempre lo hacía. Pero también había otra cosa: no estaba tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo con Rose en la habitación del lado?

Por esto se estaba preparando precariamente una tila. Para relajarse. Costaba relacionarse con Rose como siempre teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían compartido en el castillo milenario. Porqué entre aquellas paredes de piedra, salas que desaparecen y él como único poseedor del mapa era todo distinto. Bostezó de cansancio mientras en la cocina misma se sentaba en una silla delante del fuego.

Cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en Rose en ningún momento que incluso estando ahí sentado en aquella silla olía su olor. Como si estuviera detrás suyo y su pelo alborotado le fregara la oreja mientras sus labios le daban un beso en la mejilla, suave, casi un roce. ¿Qué...?

—¡Rose...! —susurró un poco alto, abriendo los ojos de golpe y sobresaltándose en la silla.

La chica aludida, vestida cómo él, con su pijama, estaba delante suyo con una sonrisa pícara. Se sentó en una silla a su lado, arrestándola hasta que estaba codo a codo con James, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico. En circunstancias normales, el chico le habría pasado el brazo por la espalda y se habrían adormido así con el agua ardiendo y ellos dos congelándose. Pero James era James y ella no podía fantasear éstas cursilerías.

—¿Te había comentado que estás muy mono cuando duermes?

Medio atontado por la aparición de ella a su lado y medio adormilado, James hizo una de sus sonrisas prepotentes. Rose le dio una pequeña calleja cariñosa mientras murmuraba "burro" y se levantaba para apagar el fuego porque el agua ya hervía.

Cogió una taza y puso el té con el agua ahí. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa y vio que James ya se había vuelto a adormilar. Soltó una risita mientras se sentaba a su lado y James abrió los ojos y bostezó.

—Sé de uno que se dormirá aquí. Yo no te subiré a tu habitación, ¿eh?

—Tampoco hará falta. Menudo susto les darías a los cuatro si lo hicieras... —Y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

—Anda, bébete la tila que estás nervioso —dijo Rose, provocándolo porque sabía que no quería que nadie supiera que eran novios. A ella también le preocupaba un poco, sobretodo la reacción de la familia, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido con su relación con Scorpius ya no le daba tantos nervios.

—Quema —notificó él después de mojarse los labios con la tila. Ella lo miró con cara divertida, del estilo que le plantaría si le pidiese algo que era obvio. James desvió la mirada de los ojos de Rose, que le hechizaban de ésta manera que sólo podía hacer ella; notaba que una gota del té le caía por la barbilla pero antes que pudiera hacer nada al respeto, Rose ya reaccionó.

Con un dedo obligó a James girar la cara y éste, que al contrario de ella delante de la familia y cerca de la familia (como era la situación) evitaba tocarla, electrizado por su tacto volvió la cabeza sin oponer resistencia. Rose le besó la gota de tila que estaba en la barbilla y fue subiendo hasta su labio inferior.

James notaba como había echado de menos aquellos labios tan buenos, y también el rubor de sus propias mejillas. ¡Si alguien los viera! Se estaba quemando las manos con el té, así que hizo separar un poco a Rose, que casi se había tirado encima suyo y dejó la tila encima de la mesa.

—Querida, las cosas se hacen distinto.

Se levantó él también, ya que la chica al tirarse encima ya se había levantado de su silla y la volvió a besar con la misma pasión de antes, abrazándola. Y Rose le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y sus dedos se perdieron por aquél pelo castaño oscuro. James daba un paso adelante, Rose uno atrás. Parecía que en aquella cocina ya no hacía tanto frío como cuando habían llegado. La pared les impidió retroceder más y mientras Rose parecía que le iba arrancar los pelos a James, las manos de éste se habían perdido en su cintura e iban bajando poco a poco.

¡Crash!

Las manos se detuvieron y ellos se separaron abruptamente. James retrocedió unas cuantas pasas y las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacía la puerta. ¿Qué había causado éste ruido? ¿Quién? Esperaron unos segundos, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar. ¿Los habían descubierto? Pero no ocurrió nada. Los corazones de ambos palpitaban ferozmente dentro de sí, pero ya no era por la pasión de tenerse uno al otro, más bien era de miedo.

—Mejor que lo dejemos aquí... —susurró Rose como si fuera un siseo del viento.

James suspiró levemente y asintió con la cabeza un poco resignado. La chica pasó por el lado de James para salir de la cocina y éste le dio un beso en la mejilla; cómo el roce que ella le había dado al principio de todo. Ella no reaccionó. Tenía un cierto respecto a subir arriba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era mejor que subiese primero uno y después el otro.

Tras verla desaparecer, James contó hasta cien más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Colocó bien una de las sillas para distraerse y abandonó la cocina.

* * *

En la Madriguera, el día de Navidad no se había levantado demasiado bien. Molly Weasley, anciana matriarca, andaba arriba y abajo del comedor. Delante suyo había todos los miembros de su querida familia. La mujer hacía rato que los regañaba sobre la responsabilidad y dejar las cosas a sus lugares.

—¿Quién, eh? ¿Quién ha sido la persona que por las noches se dedica a bajar a la cocina y hacerse un té para luego no bebérselo? ¡Y que yo me lo encuentre aquí encima de la mesa, frío! ¡Una bolsita desperdiciada! —Todos los Weasley sabían que el té era una de las debilidades de Molly.

James estaba bastante adormido pese a los gritos de la abuela, así que no tenía ni tiempo de inmutarse ni sentirse aludido, y Rose se encontraba mal, así que ni siquiera le importaba una bolsita de té. Mientras tanto, una niña de tez bruna procuraba olvidar lo bochornoso que había visto cuando en la madrugada había bajado a la cocina al darse cuenta que su prima no estaba en la habitación.

Seguramente los amantes de la cocina no la habían oído cuando al subir siendo incapaz de ver más había pisado el escalón que hacía ruido.

* * *

**¡Buenos días queridos lectores!**

**A mí me gusta mucho más éste que el otro ("_Su prima_") pero creo que esto puede ser bastante subjetivo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y acepto recibir cualquier tipo de crítica (tomates, peticiones que continúe, crucios...) siempre y cuando no me queráis muerta.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
